


A Shave and a Hair Cut

by phantomchajo



Series: The Misadventures Universe [3]
Category: SilverHawks
Genre: Awkward First Times, Drama, Drinking, F/M, Humor, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:39:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomchajo/pseuds/phantomchajo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Night of partying for the Wild Hunt Squadron turns very interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shave and a Hair Cut

**Author's Note:**

> In both the cartoon and the comic Emily Hart aka SteelHeart is blonde. It was a bit too common so she's a red-head in the MU.

 

**A Shave and a Hair Cut** **  
By PhantomChajo**

(Feb, 2839)

Coyote sat up in bed, breathing hard. A sheen of sweat covered him. 'damn.' He thought to himself. It wasn't often that he had theses dreams but when he did, he paid attention to them. If what he had seen is going to come true, then this was the last days of peace for the entire group. Dragging himself out of bed he grabbed some clothes and headed to the communal men's room to shower and shave.

Looking in the mirror after dressing he slicked his hair back. It was in need of a cut, but he'd worry with that later. After dropping his dirty clothes off in his room, he headed to the Mess Hall. If anyone else was up then that is where they would be, downing cups of java like there was no tomorrow. When he arrived he saw the entire squad at their normal table.

"Hey! Coyote, I see you finally dragged your lazy butt out of bed." Quipped Mavis 'Sky Song' Heart. Her greeting was soon followed by a chorus of other greetings. He waved and got in the chow line behind another group.

They all wore the same style jumpsuit with the same identical unit patch on the shoulder. The only difference was the rank bars and insignias as well as the fact one of the group was not human. The last one of the group, a colonel from the insignia, though he wore a cowboy hat, turned slightly to look at him.

Coyote nodded in return with a politely murmured "Sir." He then turned his attention to the server behind the counter. "Hey Cookie."

"Morning Coyote. The usual?"

"Yeah Cookie." He was dished up his usual breakfast and headed towards the table with the rest of his squad mates were sitting. After he sat down he looked over the mess hall casually. "Anyone know what that new group is here for? Don't look like the normal cadets that come though the academy."

"Where've you been old man? Remember that call for Volunteers to go to Limbo a week back? Those are them." Commented Thunderpaw. Or was it LightingJaw? Hard to tell with them being identical twins.

Coyote just grunted as he sipped his coffee. After only half-finishing his meal he looked up again at his squad mates. "Anyone got serious plans for tonight?"

"Other then Me and Howler here getting it on?"

"Tch! Yeah right MoonDoggie. In your dreams." Lizzie 'Howler' Carson replied.

"His Wet dreams." Added Cathy 'Sharptooth' Leons.

The entire table erupted in various hoots of laughter and comments.

"Guys! Come on, I'm serious. And I'm also willing to pay the bar tab."

That got everyone's attention. They all went silent and just stared at him.

"What?" He looked back with a slight frown.

"We're in!" can a group chorus.

"Figures. Someone else offers to pay and you'll accent." He snorted with a laugh. "Alright. Tonight, We'll meet at The Blue Falcon at about 8 pm. Sounds like a deal?"

Everyone agreed.

"Good. See you then." With that he gathered his tray and left. He did have work and classes today, like most of the squad.

The Blue Falcon was a bar known to be frequented by personal from the local base. At least once a night, if not more often on payday, the MP was known to stop by to be sure everything was calm. Another little fact about the place was that there was a motel right behind it that rented rooms by the hour if need be and the local working girls frequented the place looking to give the pilots a good time.

Tonight was no different from any other night. Unless one counted the fact that the Wild Hunt Squadron was taking up several tables, three of the five pool tables and most of the working girls were absent tonight. The music was blaring from the juke box as various members kept it fed with money.

Right now though there was a fierce competition going at one table between Star Wolf and one of the local pool sharks. It seemed Howler had egged the guy on because riding on this game was a bet that could have an interesting outcome. If Wolf lost, then he would get her for the night. If she won, he'd loose his hair. The hair cut would be preformed there in the bar, in front of everyone.

That night Zan was wearing a pair of tight leather pants that were laced up the sides showing an expanse of pale skin beneath, a matching leather bustier that was also laced up the sides and front, the strap to it tying behind her neck. Her boots were knee high moccasins. Her jacket was thrown over the back of her chair at the table.

She groaned as she missed the shot she was aiming for. She did not want her first time with someone like him. The one she really wanted it to be with either didn't care about that or else something was in the works. By the way things were going with Coyote, it wouldn't be with him.

The pool shark just grinned and went to make his shot. As he was lining up, Sky Song leaned over the other end of the pool table and flashed him. He was startled and distracted enough that as he missed the winning shot, scratching in the process.

Laughter and cheers all around as Wolf was declared the winner. She grinned, throwing a salute to Sky and went back to the groups table to get something to drink and have a snack. As the looser was escorted to a chair next to the bar, the door opened. A trio stood in the doorway a moment before entering and looking about.

Looks were passed between them as they watched someone got shaved. The gal doing the barbering sitting in his lap wiggling every now and then.

"You sure this is the right place?" asked the one in the cowboy hat.

"What's wrong Cowboy? You afraid of this place." Asked the petite red-head.

"No, ma'am. Just never been here before." He replied as they headed to an empty table.

"Thought you went to the Academy." Commented the one that looked like a linebacker.

"I did, just never got out much."

The red-head and the linebacker both laughed.

As the trio seated themselves, Emily Hart, the red-head of the group looked around. 'if your offered a night, take it little brother, I'm certainly going to. I have a feeling it's gonna be the last chance for a long time.' Em sent to Will, her twin brother. She was dressed in a tight pair of jeans with a baby doll t-shirt on and had her hair down.

'I'll keep it in mind Sis.' Will replied back. He was the one that looked like the linebacker and was the second member of the trio. He was dressed in jeans and had an old football jersey on.

The last member, the one with the cowboy hat was Jason 'Jay' O'Donald. He looked the part of the cow-poke. Boots, jeans, western style shirt and the cowboy hat. Jay was looking around the place, a bit on the wide-eyed side.

When the waitress came over they ordered a pitcher of beer and some appetizers.

After the first glass, Emily got up and headed to the dance floor. It wasn't long before she had several guys all willing to dance with her. She had to slap a few hands at first because one or two were getting a little fresh, but they backed off when she did. When Emily returned to the table Will was the one that went out to dance. And that was how most of the night went.

Several hours later the bar was still in full swing. The Wild Hunt squad was still partying away, the locals had cycled though to a new bunch and the trio were working on their 6th pitcher of beer.

Jay was looking a bit green around the gills. Will was a little flushed from it all but still steady on his feet and Emily was out on the dance floor getting close to anyone that danced with her, having a good time.

The Wild Hunt squad was gathered around their table plotting the weekend high jinks, which involved giving unsuspecting people hair cuts and shaves. Of course it would mean getting involved for the night with the victim, but no one seemed to mind the idea too much.

"Alright, is everyone in agreement here? You get your victim to the motel, give them a shave and/or a hair cut and bring back the evidence. Looser has to tell all that went on."

Chorus's of agreements went around the table till they reached one person.

"Wait, I'm not going after the cowboy. I remember him from my first year at the academy and I'm sure he will remember me. Switch with someone?" Wolf asked.

"Sure, I'll switch." Commented Sharptooth.

"Thanks."

"No worries sweetie."

Coyote wasn't too fond of the idea of Wolf sleeping with anyone outside the group, but neither was he fond of anyone inside the group sleeping with her either. Any way he looked at it, his brother would KILL him if something went wrong. But there was little he could do, she was legally an adult. Since he wasn't in on this little game of theirs, he'd just have to sit back, watch and wait.

The group broke up, drifting away in ones and twos, meandering their way towards their perspective victims.

Sharptooth headed for the table where Jay sat, his head resting on his palm and his eyes closed. "Hey cowboy, wana dance?" she asked.

"Huh?" he looked up at the speaker and got an eyeful of cleavage. He started to blush at the site and stammer some. "uh.. I.. uuhh."

"Come on, I don't bite." She said, taking his hand and pulling him up to his feet. She guided him out onto the dance floor, putting his hands on her hips as she put hers about his neck. "it's easy, just sway in time with the music." For a change the music playing was on the slow side.

He closed his eyes against the dizziness he felt and moved with her. Her body was rubbing up against his as they danced, playing on his inebriated state, giving him a rush of heat to more then just his face. It wasn't long before she was leading him out of the bar and to the motel behind it.

As the hour passed everyone was paired up and most had already left, leaving behind the locals, Emily, Will, Thunderpaw and Wolf.

'Catch you later Will' Emily sent as she wrapped her arm about her partner's waist, leaning against him. The pair was headed out the door, he was a lot steadier then she was from the looks of things.

'yeah, be careful Sis.' He returned still dancing with one of the local gals. He knew someone was wanting to get with him but had made no move on his part to give a helping hand.

Wolf, in the mean time, was at the bar, a shot of whiskey sitting before her as she leaned against it, head resting on her hand. 'It's now or never. Old enough to fly, old enough to die' she told herself as she picked up the shot glass and tossed the contents back. Slipping off the stool she made her way onto the dance floor, swaying in time with the music. Besides, she really hated loosing a bet.

Will knew when she was close enough to touch. So he turned slipping an arm about her waist and pulling her close. He felt her sudden surprise and a tinge of fear as he did, but it soon was replaced by a giddy sort of enjoyment. He could tell she had apparently had one too many drinks before coming after him. While he preferred his partners sober enough to know what they were doing, he wasn't about to turn her down either. Not and have to deal with what he was getting over the bond he shared with his sister.

It wasn't much longer after that those two also left. A motel room was already waiting for her, along with the items needed.

He kept getting the same feeling of 'get the beard' from her so had an idea that something was up. He wasn't above using his gift to distract her from her goal. The moment they entered the room he started to do just that, distract her. Before too long cloths were strewn everywhere and they were in the bed together.

Everything came to a screeching halt at her pained yelp.

"You weren't" he looked down at her, concern and a bit of guilt in his expression.

"Does it matter anymore?" she said still feeling the stinging pain.

"It would have."

"Too late now for regrets."

After that though he made sure she had a quite pleasurable time of things.

Several hours later as she lay there, in an exhausted doze, he took the opportunity to do to her what she had planed to do to him. Though in a different location.

The Next morning as Will was in the shower, Coyote slipped into the room and gathered up Wolf's clothes. Then he made sure she was wrapped in a sheet before he left, taking her with him.

When Will exited the shower he knew something had happened. Looking into the room, the girl he had spent the night with was gone, as well as all her stuff. He knew she was still asleep so whom ever took her was damn good at shielding themselves from him. That spooked him a bit. He got dressed and went looking for his Sister. About fifteen minutes later he was knocking on the door to the room she was in. He knew she didn't have anyone with her so wasn't concerned with walking in on something.

The door opened and Emily looked out from around it. "Will? What's wrong?" Seeing his expression.

"Mind if I come in?"

"uh give me a moment." She closed the door but didn't lock it. As soon as she was in the bathroom she let him know. 'alright. What's going on?' she asked over the bond.

'have you looked at your hair?' he asked.

Having just woken up she didn't notice at first, but the sound of her sudden angry cursing made it evident she just found out. A little bit later she came out of the bathroom, hair wet still from the shower she took. She was still quite angry.

"Well other then that, how was your night?" he asked, a half-smile playing on his lips as he waited for her to put on her shoes.

"Interesting is all I'm going to say." She commented, wincing slightly as she stood up after getting her shoes on.

"So what happened?"

"Besides my hair getting butchered and me getting shaved? He bit me."

"He What?"

"My 'Date' of the evening bit me." She stated with a growl.

"I'm not going to ask where. Not with the way your walking Sis." Will said with a chuckle. It earned him a pillow being thrown at him.

As they left to find Jay, she turned to him. "Well how was yours?"

"The first time." he said.

"You didn't..." she stopped and looked at him, her eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, and she didn't tell me till After the fact." Feeling a little guilty about that.

"Well to late now I suppose." She said with a sigh.

"Yeah, but at least I made sure it was a decent first time." He muttered under his breath.

They found Jay at the car, sitting with his head between his knees, softly groaning.

"You Ok Jay?" Em asked squatting down next to the open door.

"I feel like I been shot at and missed and shit at and hit." He said looking up at her. His eyes were bloodshot and he looked a bit green.

"Not a drinker are you?"

"un-uh." He groaned.

"Why don't we head back to base." Will said, going to the driver side door. The Cowboy was in no shape to drive this morning.

Jay just nodded in agreement, removing his hat and crawling into the back seat.

The Twins just exchanged looks when they noticed that Jay's hair had been shaved on either side of his head giving him a distinctive Mohawk. There was no telling what else may have happened last night. They climbed in the car and left, returning to base.


End file.
